creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Lilim
Lilim is the speculated name of a mysterious entity that began showing up when a man, referring to himself as UrbanHaunter, posted a thread on /x/ concerned for his friend's mental health. Original Post and Images The topic explained that his unnamed friend had been finding files on his desktop that didn't belong there, and was afraid that he was being followed by a 'pale guy with black eyes' whose body was composed of darkness. "Hey /x/. I'm going to try to type this all out while it's still fresh so I apologize if I make any tard-level spelling mistakes. I haven't been around here in a long time but a few years back I used to do threads about urban exploring in places that were supposedly haunted once every week or two. Pic semi-related, it's the only one I could find left from back then, but it has nothing to do with the rest of the post. Anyway the reason I came back is because a friend of mine has been on my ass because he knows I used to be into this paranormal stuff and he thinks, and these are his words not mine, he is being followed/hunted by something. Now up until now he's yet to produce any proof of it but the guy is really freaked out and he's not one to scare easily. He told me it all started about a week ago when files started popping up on the desktop of his private laptop the he never placed there. Of course the first thing I suggested was to get it checked out for a virus or something like that but he insists his computer is clean. It's basically his baby since he doesn't have a GF so he really takes care of it. --- The only one that he had managed to permanently save kind of looked like an old black-and-white bitmap that's really distorted. I guess it sort of looked like a face but it was so messed up that could've just been an illusion (like the man in the moon and all that). So just yesterday he goes off that he keeps seeing the pale guy with black eyes wherever he goes, but only out of the corner of his eyes. He works at the mall at a shitty little food court fast food place and he says that he's even seen him in the back hallways where only staff should have access, but he is gone as soon as he appears. I promised him I'd make a thread and ask around to see if anybody had any answers but personally I'm worried the guy might just be a schizo." He included two of the images his friend had uploading, which looked like corrupted bitmap images. Later that night, after UrbanHaunter had left another poster managed to uncorrupt one of the files, revealing a disturbing white face with black eyes. After this undistorted file was posted things began to get strange. New Images Emerge Late the next day, another topic emerged with the undistorted image asking "Did they figure it out yet". Readers took another look at the image and found hidden clues that had gone overlooked. The top of the image contained binary with the words "FATHOMDARKNESSALLYOUCANTRY" and longitude and latitude numbers leading to an abandoned building in western Pennsylvania. At the bottom of the image the letters LILIM were written backwards. Soon after multiple other images of the pale face began to emerge, each with a cryptic message. Each image was larger than the last, and each had more detail. Each image originated in its own topic, but all but the last two images were immediately removed without any given explanation. Speculation The name Lilim itself was taken from some letters off of the first image, but it has never been confirmed or denied whether it is the entity's real name or not. One theory suggested was that Lilim was an entity that was spreading himself from person to person almost like a virus, dwelling within the images themselves. UrbanHaunter's friend began seeing things after finding the images on his computer, and soon after UrbanHaunter received them in an email and reported that he had sworn he saw a face in his bathroom mirror. To further add to this theory, the additional images did not begin to show up until somebody unscrambled the original corrupted file, revealing the image of Lilim's face. Another interesting connection is that the original post was made by an urban explorer, and the image turned out to contain coordinates to an abandoned building. If his friend is an urban explorer too it could be possible this is how he came into contact with Lilim for the first time. Features of the Face In all four images the face appears to be the same person. They are all very pale white, with little to no sign of a nose, a black right eye, and a completely obstructed left eye that cannot be made out. Some defining features that show up in all four images are a slim but not gaunt face, deep eyes that remain the same shape throughout, a heavy brow above the eyes, a deep set of creases below the eyes, and a large mouth with lips that become more recognizable in each image. Fakes After the initial four images were posted multiple fake Lilim images began to pop up. Most of them were easily recognized as frauds, as they did not follow the same formula of the original four. Many featured faux codes and none of them were of the same face as the originals. Some speculation rose that the fourth image was a fake, although the eyes appear nearly identical to the previous images hinting that it is the same face as the others. The 4 Transmissions and Other Images _1_2.jpg|The first image before the file was fixed _1_2.png|The first image The Second Image.png|Lilim's 2nd image emerged only after the first was undistorted. It was accompanied by the message "TELLMEHOWITFEELS SHOWMEWHEREITHURTS" 1_3_1.jpg|Lilim's third image showed far more detail than the previous two. It has since become one of the most recognizable of the 4. 0_0_0.png|Dubbed his "FINALTRANSMISSION" this image was the largest of the 4 and most detailed house.png|The abandoned house at the location found hidden in the first transmission Composite.png|A composite image made by combining pieces of the 4 transmissions. Not official. ｅｎｄｇａｍｅ．ｐｎｇ|A fifth photo, widely believed to be fake. It sports a binary code in the top-left corner which by all accounts is yet to be translated. Category:Monsters